the new maraudeurs
by vaness2212
Summary: Albus et Rose entre à Poudlard comment va se passer leur rentrée dans quelles maisons vont ils aller ? Comment vont ils vivrent tranquillement avec James et sa bande ? quel mystère vont ils découvrir dans cette école ?
1. Chapter 1

la voie 9 ¾ accueillait cette année encore de nouveaux élèves et parmi eux une famille attirait plus l'attention que les autres et pour cause , le père des 3 enfants dont les 2 aînés ce disputait gentillement n'était autre que Harry Potter le sorcier qui avait sauver le monde sorcier 19 ans plus tôt . Evidemment Harry , Ginny et leurs enfants avaient appris à vivre avec tout les regards tournés vers eux et ils n'y faisait maintenant plus attention . Les Potter se dirigèrent donc vers les 4 Weasley qui les attendait prêt du train . James qui continuait d'embetter son frère sur le faite qu'il allait se retrouver chez serpentard se fit remonter les bretelles par sa mère avant de partir à la recherche de ces amis . Tandis qu'Harry vit l'inquiétude dans le regard de son second fils , il s'agenouilla donc devant lui pour plonger ces yeux dans les siens , des yeux si semblable, hériter de Lily Evans .

-tu sais Al' ce n'est pas si grave d'aller à Serpentard tu porte 2 noms de directeurs très célèbre et l'un d'eux était un Serpentard et l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai connu , il n'y à aucune honte à être à Serpentard et ta mère et moi seront fier de toi peut importe la maison ou tu va

Légèrement rassurer par les mot de son père Albus lui souris avant de se tourner vers sa cousine qui semblait aussi terrifier que lui

-Maman , Papa hurla la voix de James vous ne croirez jamais ce que je viens de voir cacher dans un coin de la voie, Ted était en train d'embrasser ….Victoire notre cousine

-James ne me dit pas que tu les à espionner le gronda sa mère

-Non ce n'est pas mon genre dit-il avec sa tête d'ange avant de repartir

-Cet enfant est une vrais fusée rigolas Ron à coté de son meilleur ami

-Bonjour la compagnie dit la voix de Ted venant de derrière eux alors mon petit Al' prêt pour ta première rentrée dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux tu verra Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux

-Dis donc toi on peut savoir ou tu était ? Demanda Harry un sourire aux lèvres tandis que Ginny le fusillait du regard

-Occuper répondis son fieul tout naturellement les mains dans les poches

-Au fait Ted tu as encore du rouge à Lèvre de Victoire dis Ron le faisant éclater de rire lui et Harry

-Je … quoi ? Que … comment répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleu en s'essuyant la bouche

-James lui répondis simplement Hermione en souriant

-J'aurais du m'en douter quand je vais l'attraper ce petit monstre .Au fait vous ne direz rien à Bill hein demanda t'il d'un coup inquiet

-Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire lui répondit Harry tandis qu'un cris ce fit entendre derrière lui

-Oh tu nous à manquer petite tête

-Vous aussi les garçon mais par pitié posez moi par terre

-A tes ordres répondirent ensemble James et Fred en balancent la jeune fille brune qu'il tenait au sol en éclatant de rire

-La délicatesse vous connaissez pas hein rigolas la jeune fille avant que la main de Teddy ne se tente vers elle . Oh merci Ted dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire , bonjour monsieur et madame Potter , coucou Al' alors tu fait ta première année dit-elle en souriant , Oh Lily t'est encore plus adorable qu'i semaine dit-elle en serrant la petite rousse contre elle

-Bonjour Sun répondit Ginny en rigolant

-Oh Tim hurla t'elle en se jetant sur un brun qui éclatta de rire en la voyant avant d'aller dire bonjour à James et Fred

-Cette fille est une batterie ambulante ? Demanda Ron en rigolant .

-Pire que ça répondit Harry en rigolant à son tour en effet Sun était la meilleure amie de James depuis leur première à Griffondor ils étaient inséparable et les Potter avaient déjà eu l'occasion de l'accueillir quelques fois chez eux

-Salut Harry, salut Ginny fit la voix de Seamus derrière lui qui venait amener son fils Tim autre meilleur ami de James avec Fred

-Salut Seamus répondit Harry comment va ta femme

-Elle va bien , elle nous attend dans la voiture vu qu'elle ne peux pas passer le portail étant une moldu . Ron t'est là aussi , ça fait une bail , Hermione dit il avec un sourire en l'apercevant derrière lui alors vous 2 vous êtes encore ensemble , c'est cool dit-il en souriant et je suppose que si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez un enfant qui entre à Poudlard

-En effet répondit Hermione voici Rose notre fille et Hugo qui entrera dans 2 ans

-Il vous ressemble la vache :o

pendant ce temps à l'autre bout du quai une autre famille elle aussi connu mais pour d'autre raison fit son entrer . Le père observa son fils avec inquiétude tandis que celui-ci se faisait limite étouffer par sa mère le serrant contre lui . Le père savait que son fils allais devoir subir sa réputation d'ancien mangemort , réputation qu'il à toujours regretter , maintenant qu'il est père il comprend pourquoi sa mère s'est tant inquiéter pour lui et il voudrait tellement remonter le temps pour réparer ces erreurs

-Alors le petit Malfoy entre à Poudlard dit une voix derrière Draco

-Et oui Zabini dit-il en saluant son ami et beau frère tandis que leurs 2 femmes jumelles se faisait un câlin

-C'est bien petit cousin il nous manquait des petites tête blonde à Serpentard rigolas Xavier Zabini en ébouriffant les cheveux de Scorpius

-Arrête ça s'énerva Scorpius en repoussant son bras .

Qu'est ce que son cousin avait le pouvoir de le mettre hors de lui et ça depuis qu'ils ont enfant

« retour chez les Potter/ Weasley »

Alors qu'il discutait tranquillement entre eux une fois Seamus partis le regard de Ron s'arrêta sur une famille non loin d'eux

-Alors voici donc le jeune Scorpius dit Ron d'un ton dédaigneuse

-Il ressemble à son père répondis Harry

-Dieu merci Rose à Hériter de l'intelligence de sa mère c'est pourquoi tu dois le battre dans tout les domaines Rosie

-Ron ne les montes pas déjà l'un contre l'autre le sermonna Hermione

-Mais non bien sur enfin ne devient quand même pas trop ami avec dit-il en adressant un clin d'oeuil à sa fille tandis que le train siffla l'heure du départ

-Non je veux partir avec eux ce plein Lily

-Mais t'inquiète pas Lily jolie Hugo et moi on reste avec toi lui souris Ted en la prenant dans ces bras ce qui fit sourire la petite fille

Une fois que Hermione et Ginny eurent littéralement étouffer leurs enfants de câlins ceux-ci puissent monter enfin dans le Poudlard express.

James partis directement dans un compartiment avec Sun , Fred et Tim laissant son frère et sa cousine seuls . Les 2 ce déplacèrent donc dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide croisant ainsi leur cousin Louis qui était avec sa meilleure amie de 2 éme à Griffondor , Victoire qui se dirigeait vers le compartiment des préfets Dominique et ces amis de 4 éme à Serdaigle et Molly et ces amis de 2 éme a Poufsoufle . enfin après 10 minutes de recherches ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide . Ils s'installérents donc tout les 2 avant que 2 filles ne passe la porte.

-Bonjour dit la plus grande vous entrer en première ?

-Oui répondis timidement Rose

-Parfait alors Ashley tu peux rester avec eux dit-elle en poussant la plus jeune dans le compartiment . Allez on se voit à la répartition petite sœur finis t'elle en quittant le compartiment avant de revenir vivement sur ces pas

-Et dit-elle en regardant Albus tu ne serai pas le jeune Potter ?

-Si répondit simplement le jeune garçon

-C'est vrai que tu devais entrer cette année à Poudlard , tu dois être tellement fier , arriver à Poudlard après ton héro de père et surtout être prêt de ton frère et des nouveaux maraudeurs

-Pardon ? Demanda Albus avec de gros yeux sachant très bien que les maraudeurs était le nom du groupe d'amis de son grand père

-Al' enfin je te trouve fit la voix de James en arrivant derrière la jeune fille avec ces 3 meilleurs amis

-Salut James fit la plus grande des filles des étoiles dans les yeux

-Oh salut …

-Angel lui souffla Tim à l'oreil

-Ouai Angel c'est ça comment ça va ?

-Très bien et toi répondit elle tout sourire

-Oh la forme répondit-il normalement bref Al' ça va ? Prêt pour ton entrée à Poudlard ?

-Ben... voulu répondre le jeune Potter avant d'être coupé par une voix derrière le groupe

-Salut les maraudeurs leur dit un garçon de Poufsoufle

-Salut David répondis Fred

-Alors c'est vrais vous êtes vraiment surnommé les nouveaux maraudeurs

-Et oui souris Sun même si je dois avouer que c'est James qui à lancer ce nom

-Quoi toi aussi Sun ?

-Ben ouai pourquoi ?

-Ben t'est une fille

-Et alors ? Parce que je suis une fille je ne peux pas être une blagueuse ? Il est machiste ton frère non ? Rigolas Sun

-Non , c'est juste qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir une fille de si prêt en dehors de celle de sa famille rigolas son frère . Bref on se voix à la répartition bonne chance les gars dit-il à son frère et sa cousine

-Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer leur dis Sun en leur adressant un énorme sourire rassurant avant de suivre ces 3 meilleurs amis

-Bref moi aussi j'y vais on se voit tantôt Ashley dit Angel à sa petite sœur avant de partir laissant les 3 première année seuls

-Et bien ça promet d'être mouvementer Poudlard avec ton frère dit Rose pour détendre l'atmosphére

-Tu parle répondis Albus sachant très bien qu'on allais déjà le comparer à son père et maintenant en plus à son frère

-Sinon tu t'appelle Ashley c'est ça ?

-Oui répondit timidement la jeune fille

-Enchanter moi c'est Rose Weasley et voici mon cousin Albus

-Salut répondis Albus en souriant pour paraître quand même plus amical qui ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant . Surtout que la jeune fille paraissait aussi terrifier qu'eux .

Les 3 commencèrent alors à discuter avant d'arriver enfin à Poudlard . Une fois sur le quai une énorme voix s'éleva au dessus des autres

-Les premières suivez moi s'il vous plait fit la voix d'un demi géant terrifiant la plus pard des premières années . Oh Al' , Rosie comment allez vous ? Demanda le géant tout sourire en les apercevant

-Ça va répondirent t'ils simplement

-Un peu stresser je suppose mais ce n'est pas grave , tout va très bien se passer . Bon tout le monde est là ? Très bien nous pouvons embarquer dans les barques

C'est donc très peu rassurer que chaque première pris place , Albus , Rose et Ashley montèrent dans la dernière barque avec Hagrid

Arriver à Poudlard ils firent tous rassemblé devant un escalier et homme brun que Rose et Albus connaissait bien et pour cause ce n'était autre que Neville Londubat un des meilleur ami de leurs parents se plaça devant eux .

-Bonjour les premières année je suis le professeur Londubat , professeur de botanique , sous directeur et directeur de la maison Griffondor . Dans quelques instants vous allez pénétrez dans la grande salle ou le choipeaux vous répartiras dans les différentes maisons Griffondor , Serpentard , Poufsoufle et Serdaigle . Votre maison sera comme votre 2 éme famille c'est pourquoi vous devrez lui faire gagnez des points en travaillant bien en cours et au contraire si vous désobéissez au règlement vous lui en ferrez perdre . Bien c'est maintenant l'heure pour vous de découvrir vos maisons dit-il en ouvrant l'énorme porte laissant apparaître la salle remplis de 4 tables sur lesquels était installer des élèves . En silence tout les première suivirent Neville en regardant la salle émerveillé avant de s'arrêter devant l'estrade ou se trouvais la table des professeurs ainsi qu'un tabouret sur lequel était posez un vieux chapeau

-Andrés Kris appela Neville

le jeune garçon châtain montas alors les marches terrifier après quelques instant le choipeaux décida de l'envoyer à Poufsoufle

la répartissions commença donc bien faisant passer plusieurs élèves jusqu'à une élève qu'Albus remarque plus que les autres

-Chang Tracy

la jeune fille asiatique montas les marches peut confiante et s'assis sur le tabouret

-tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère jeune fille , ceci ne paraît pas étonnant vu l'absence de ton père , tu est très douce et intelligente tu sera donc parfaite pour SERDAIGLE ! hurla le choipeaux

la table des bleu et gris l'accueilli donc sous des applaudissement qui firent sourir la jeune fille

2-3 élèves passèrent ensuite après elle avant qu'Albus n'entende

-Londubat Alice

Il est vrai que la fille de Neville du même âge que lui entrait elle aussi à Poudlard cette année . Neville lui mis donc le choipeau sur la tête en lui adressant un sourire rassurant

-La fille de notre directeur de Griffondor , très intéressant tu est aussi terrifier et prête à rendre tes parents fier que ton père ne l'était à ton âge , tu est donc parfaite pour GRIFFONDOR ! hurla le choipeaux

La jeune fille fut donc acclamé par les rouge et or et alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa table , Albus vit son frère lui parler , surement pour lui adresser une de ces blague

-Londubat Franck fit ensuite la voix de Neville qui accueilli son fils avec le même sourire que sa fille . Le jumeaux d'Alice pris donc place sur le tabouret avant que le choipeau ne lui tombe sur la tête

-C'est très marrant , contrairement à ta sœur tu aurais plus le caractère de ta mère , très loyale et profondément gentil tu sera parfait pour POUFSOUFLE ! hurla le choipeau tandis que la table des jaune et noir l'acclamais

Plusieurs élèves passèrent ensuite après Franck avant qu'Albus ne fut interloqué par le nom

-Malfoy Scorpius

A l'évocation de se nom toute la salle se crispa fixant le petit blond . Albus l'observant ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui , comme lui il semblait totalement terrifier et il était victime de son nom . Au final ils n'étaient pas si différents . Et sans grande surprise l'héritier Malfoy fut envoyer à Serpentard tout comme la Queen Nott la jeune fille qui passait aprés lui

Quelques éleves passèrent ensuite avant qu'Albus ne sursaute à l'évocation de son nom

-Albus Potter

Tout comme Scorpius toute la salle se retourna vers lui avec un regard bien sur tout à fait différent , comme si beaucoup attendait de grande chose du second fils Potter et tandis que le choipeau se posa sur sa tête lui cachant ainsi la vue Albus fut rassurer de ne plus voir tout ces regards vers lui . Non maintenant il était plutôt perdu ou allais t'il être envoyer ? Il n'en savais rien , il ne savais qu'elle maison pourrais le représenter le plus . Certe il pouvais être courageux quand des grands embattait sa petite sœur , il pouvais être ruser à détourner les plans tordu que son frère lui adressait , il était quelqu'un de plutôt Loyale et il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes

-C'est très intriguant dit le choipeau après un moment qui parut une éternité tu est encore plus dur à caser que ton père. Pour lui ce qui m'as décider c'est de penser qu'il aurait un grand destin à aller à Griffondor or pour toi je pense que tu auras plus un grand destin à … SERPENTARD !

A ce moment toute la grande salle retint son souffle , avait t'il tous bien entendu ? Un Potter à Serpentard non ce n'était pas possible. Personne n'osait réagir pas même les profs et Albus resta pétrifier sur place . Après des minutes insistante de blanc un bruit ce fit entendre à la table des Griffondor James venait de monter sur la table pour applaudir son frère

-Ouai bravo Al' hurla t'il avec un sourire rassurant à son cadet

Heureusement il fit bien vite imiter par les nouveaux Maraudeurs , Puis Victoire et Louis se levèrent en même temps pour applaudir leur cousin , bien vite imiter par leur sœur à la table des Serdaigle qui fut bien vite soutenu par ces amis . Après quelques minutes de réflexion Molly décida de suivre sa famille chez les Poufsoufle aider par ces amis . A la table des Serpentard Xavier Zabini fut le premier à se joindre à eux , étant un model à Serpentard plein de ces confrères vert et argent limitèrent . A la table des professeurs Hagrid fut le premier à réagir bien vite suivis par Neville et tout les autres . En quelques minutes James avait créer une vrai acclamation de toute la salle pour son petit frère qui se décida enfin à se lever pour rejoindre la table qui lui était destiner et la répartition pu continuer en se finissant par Rose qui fut envoyer à Griffondor adressant un sourire désoler à son cousin de ne pas être avec lui

-Bonjour chers Élèves fit la voix de Mc Gonagal je sais que vous avez tous très faim mais avant de commencer le repas j'aimerai vous rappelez 2/3 règles . Comme vous le savez la foret interdite reste strictement interdite , tout comme toute sorte d'explosif ou de peinture dans l'enceinte de l'école dit-elle en fixant les maraudeurs . Bien maintenant que tout cela est clair j'aimerai que vous fassiez un bon accueil à note nouvelle professeur madame Herin qui vous enseignera donc le cours de potion . Trés bien vous pouvez mangez dit-elle enfin tandis que des dizaines de plats succulant apparurent sur les tables sous les regards émerveillés des premiéres. Mais a peine que les éleves voulurent se jeter dessus les plats explosérent pour à chaque table laisser aparaitre une tête en feu d'artifice a celle des Griffondor celle de James , à celle de Poufsoufle celle de Tim , à celle de Serdaigle celle de Fred et à la Serpentard celle de Sun . La table des professeur elle non plus n'avait pas été épargner laissant apparaître la phrase bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelles année !

Les 4 maraudeurs ce levérent alors pour faire la révérence à leur public qui les acclamais avant que la voix de la directrice ne vienne briser les acclamation

-Potter , Weasley , Finnigan et Mc Fly dans mon bureau tout de suite hurla t'elle

Les 4 se levérent donc et quittérent la salle sous les acclamation de tous . Albus rigolas toujours tandis que la porte se refermas dérriere son frére et ces amis et enfin le calme revint et le repas pu commencer . Albus se servis donc timidement en fixant Scorpius qui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible .

-Donc tu est des notres Potter , super lui souris Xavier

-Et pourquoi lui demanda timidement Albus

-Ben avec un Potter les gens vont enfin arréter de renier la maison des serpents , c'est évident que si le fils Potter y est , elle n'est pas si mauvaise

-et se serrai tellement mieu , ca fait des années que notre maison est la reniers tout ca à cause d'erreurs de certains serpentards mais aprés tout ne dit on pas que le mal est partout ? Intervint une fille à coté de Xavier

-Tu va redorer le blason de serpentard et nous rendre tous fier de notre maison aussi fier que tu le sera d'en faire partis tu verras lui dis Xavier en lui tendant son verre

Albus tandis alors son verre vers le sien signe d'un pacte silencieux entre eux , oui cette maison était la sienne et dorénavant il la défendrait corps et âme


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques jours étaient passé depuis la rentrée et Albus s'adaptait très bien à sa nouvelle maison . Il se leva ce matin là et fut content de voir que ces amis de dortoires l'attendais pour descandre afin qu'il ne se perde pas . Seul Scorpius n'était pas là . Non pas qu'il ne voulais pas l'accepter avec eux , seulement celui-ci ne leur avait pas adresser un seul mot en quelques jour comme si il avait peur d'eux . Albus voulais aller lui parler mais n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion comme si le blond l'évitait . Enfin bref aprés cela il partis avec ces amis déjeuner à la grande salle avant de partir en cours . Son dernires cours de la journée était histoire de la magie , cours qu'il avait en commun avec les griffondor . Bien qu'Albus s'entende très bien avec ces amis de son dortoir il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Rose et après leur cours ils décidèrent d'aller se promener dans le Park . Arrivé au croisement d'un couloir .Ils entendirent des voix assez graves

-Alors Malfoy ça fait quoi d'être le fils d'un traître ?

-Et surtout d'un mangemort rigolas un autre tandis qu'il entendirent un cris .

Arrivant enfin dans le couloir il virent une scène qui les pétrifia sur place . 2 élèves de 7 éme de Serdaigle et Griffondor était en train de s'attaquer à Scorpius Malfoy qui gisait maintenant très faible au sol . Voyant un des 2 refoncer sur lui Scorpius se cacha le visage signe de protection mais ne sentis pas le coup arriver . Ouvrant doucement les yeux celui-ci vit le Serdaigle comme périfier et une petite rousse qu'il reconnu comme Rose Weasley baguette levé vers lui

-Qu'est ce que tu lui à fait petite peste hurla le Griffondor à Rose

-Petrificus totalus répondit-elle simplement

Le 7 éme très énervé de se faire attaquer par une petite premiére se précipita sur elle

-Chauffe furie Hurla alors Albus en tendant sa baguette vers le grand qui s'enfui en courant face au sors du Serpentard

-Tante ginny lui demanda Rose en souriant

-Ouai disons qu'à force de la voir l'utiliser sur James je le connais rigolas son cousin

-Est-ce que ca va ? Demanda alors Rose en se retournant vers Scorpius

-Oui merci dit-il tandis qu'Albus lui tendais la main pour l'aider à se relever

-Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie s'inquiéta Rose le voyant gémir de douleur

-Non ca va allez … pou ..pourquoi vous m'avez aidez ? Demanda timidement Scorpius

-Pourquoi on ne t'aurai pas aider ? Lui demanda simpement Albus avec un sourir

-Ben vous êtes sencé me detestez je veux dire plus que les autres éleves

-Pourquoi parce que nos parents nous l'ont demander parce qu'ils se détestait ? Ridicul ma mére m'a toujours dis que je devais faire mes propres choix moi même souris Rose

-Personellement mon pére ne m'as jamais demander de te detester lui répondis simplement Albus

-Mon pére m'a toujours dis que c'était à cause de vos parents si il était en vie aujourd'hui mais il m'a aussi dis que vous ne voudriez pas m'approcher

-Comme quoi il avait tord , aprés tout les affaires de nos parents ne nous regarde pas et puis je suis un Potter à Serpentard je suis bien placer pour savoir que l'ont peut faire évoluer les choses souris Albus

-Je …d'accord souris scorpius en empoignant amicalement la main que lui tendait Albus

le soir Rose entrat dans la salle commune de Griffondor et vis James et les nouveaux maraudeurs tous les 4 assis à rigoler et manger des bonbon prêt du feu ,leur bande de groupi mise de facon à bien pouvoir les observer ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger le petit groupe sauf peut etre Sun qui semblais exaspere mais en même temps habituer à force de trainer avec ces garcons .Elle appercus ensuite Alice qui lui faisait un geste de la main dans le coin de la salle, rose rejoint donc sa meilleure amie et les 2 filles commencérent à discutter avant de descandre manger Rose ayant hérité de l'appetit de son pére

-Allez Potter bouge tes fesses on va être en retard t'est vraiment pire qu'une meuf quand tu te prépare

-Tu peux parler Malfoy tu passe beaucoup plus de temps que moi à te faire une coiffure parfaite

-Ca ce voit que ce n'est pas ton cas en tout cas se moqua son meilleur amis

et tandis que les 2 garcons se battait getillement leurs collégues de dortoires rigolais entre eux de voir qu'en seulement quelques jours la relation des 2 garcons avait bien évoluer

-Ben c'est pas trop tot déclarra scorpius tandis qu'Albus sortait les cheveux encore plus en petard que d'habitude de la salle de bain

-Mais coment tu fais pour que tes cheveux soit aussi en déordre soupirat Scorpius

-C'est héréditaire déclarra Albus en haussant simplement les épaule

-Je jure qu'un jour je vaincrait ces cheveux déclarra Sccorpius sur un ton de défis

-Tant de gens ont échouer avant toi rigolas Albus, bon on y va j'ai faim déclarra t'il en partant

-Tu te moque de moi c'est toi qu'on attend depuis une heure se plaint son meilleur ami en le suivant

Aprés le repas ils rejoinrent Rose qui avait fini de manger à la table des Griffondor

et ce qu'on peut dire c'est que le petit groupe depuis qu'ils trainait ensemble faisait parler de lui

comment avait il reussi a se faire avoir comme ça , en voulant donner un coup de main à son frére et aux maraudeurs comment Albus n'avait il pas vu venir le coup . Il se retrouvais maintenant assis dans le bureau de la directrice l'attendant . Alors qu'il se sentais observer par les tableaux et qu'il essayait de les fixer le moin possible , le regard d'Albus se posa sur un tableau d'un homme aux airs grincheux et aux cheveux gras , à coté de celui-ci se trouvais un veille homme barbus qui semblais très amical. Albus souris alors en lisant les noms sous les tableaux et vérifiant que la directrice n'arrivait pas il se leva pour se diriger vers les 2 hommes

-Bonjour dit-il en souriant aux 2 portait

-Allons bon encore un de ces sales gamins qui espere qu'on fera mieu passer la pilule de sa bétise auprés de Mc Gonagal

-Bonjour jeune homme répondis le veille homme en souriant

-j'aurais aimer vous posez une question

-Et bien vas y

-Vous êtes bien Albus Dumbledor et Severus Rogue ?

-Oui souris Dumbledor tandis que Severus grommelais

-Enchanté souris le garcon je me présente Albus Severus Potter

et tandis qu'il fini sa phrase l'autre Albus lui souris tandis que Rogue observait le garcon comme si c'était un spectre

-Vous vous pouvez reppetez demandat il enfin

-Mon pére m'a dis qu'il m'avais donner ces prénoms pour 2 grands directeurs de Poudlard je suppose qu'il devait être très fier de vous

-Potter fier de moi c'est bien la meilleur dis Rogue votre pére est juste un gamin arogant comme votre grand pére pourquoi vous aurait il donner mon prénom dis le portait de Severus en remarquant les yeux du jeune garcon les même qu'elle , les yeux de Lily

-Parce qu'il à beaucoup de respect pour vous professeurs je vous assure

-je n'en crois pas un mot dis le portait de Severus qui n'en revenais pas de commencer à avoir de la sympathie pour un fils Potter . Et puis que faite vous la jeune garnement dit-il comme pour changer son opignion du garcon

-Je … j'ai voulu rendre service à mon frére sans me rendre compte qu'il m'emmenais dans une de ces blagues de mauvait goût du coup j'ai été punis et j'attend la directrice pour savoir quel sera ma sanction

-Votre frére , c'est celui qui ressemble beaucoup à votre grand pére non ?

-si je pense que ce n'est dailleur pas pour rien qu'il s'appelle James Sirius si j'en crois mon pére rigolas Albus Potter

-James Sirius vous dites pas éttonant que ce garcon m'horripile dis Severus sur un ton dédégneu avant qu'on entende un bruit dérriére la porte

-La directrice arrive je suis heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance souris le garcons aux tableaux avant de repartir s'assoir devant le bureau

-Bien Potter dis Mc Gonagal en arrivant à son bureau , je suis déçu , j'aurais esperer qu'aprés votre frére et votre cousin je n'aurais pas à me plaindre d'un autre membre de votre famille il semble que je me sois tomper

-Je suis désoler professeur je ne penssais pas faire partis d'une mauvaise blague mais je reconnais ma faute et je suis prêt à en admettre et executer la sanction

-Je sais Potter , je sais aussi que ce n'est pas vous le responsable de tout ca les maraudeurs seront eux aussi bien entendu punis en attendant samedi vous devrez vous rendre à la cabane d'Hagrid afin d'y réaliser quelques travaux en punition

-Bien professeur répondit le gracon en souriant une derniére fois aux 2 tableaux avant de quitter le bureau

-Vous avez été assez dur avec ce jeune garcon Minerva vous savez très bien qu'il n'as pas voulu faire de mal

-Oui je sais mais le mal est fait et je doit prendre des sanctions et puis Severus ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes pris de compassion pour ce jeune garcon souris Mc Gonagal au portait

-Moi bien sur que non ronchona Severus faisant rigoler le portait de Dumbeldor

-Moi je le trouve adorable répondis celui-ci il est tout le portait cracher de son pére

-C'est bien vrai ça souris Mc Gonagal

Ce samedi matin là alors que tout les autres éleves dormais encore on pouvais entendre dans un couloir 4 adolescants se pleindre

-J'en revien pas que je doivent aller nettoyer toute la salle des trophés ca va me prendre la journée ce plaint James

-Te plaint pas je dois nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi gégniarde moi elle va encore me foutre le cafard pour la semaine soupiras Sun

-Et moi je dois aller aider les elfes en cuisine sans pouvoir toucher à la nourriture c'est une torture se paint Fred

-Non ca c'est parce que tu est un estomac sur pattes Weasley rigolas Tim , non le pire c'est que moi je suis punis alors que pour une fois j'avais rien à voir là dedans je vous avait dis que c'était une mauvaise idée

-Tu est beaucoup trop sérieu Tim lache toi un peu souris James aprés tout tu est un Maraudeurs

Au même moment plus loin dans le château Albus se dirigeait vers la maison d'Hagrid pour trouver celui-ci en train de nourrire ces Scrouts à pétards

-Bonjour Hagrid

-Oh bonjour Albus vien donc tu dois justement m'aider à nourriture ces petites bétes

peut rassurer Albus entrat donc dans l'enclos en ne faisant aucun geste brusque

-Qui aurait cru que ce soit toi que je vois ce matin , j'ai tellement l'habitude de passer mon samedi matin avec ton frére ou un de ces amis

-Je sais soupirat Albus j'aurais pas du écouter James et la beuglante de maman que j'ai reçu hier me l'as bien confirmer

-Ah les beuglantes de Ginny disons que ça fait 2 ans qu'elles s'entendent dans tout le château avec ton frère rigolas Hagrid . Je me rapelerez toujours de la tête qu'il a fait lorsqu'il à reçu sa premiére beuglante c'était épique

-J'imagie souris Albus

-Alors il parait que tu fais beaucoup de bruit dans le château

-Comment ça ?

-Ton amitié avec le petit Malfoy fait parler d'elle croit moi

-Ah ca je sais mais aprés tout pourquoi je devrais écouter les autres ? Scorpius est mon ami et ça ne changeras pas à cause des actions de sa famille

-Tu as bien raison souris Hagrid aprés tout si tu est ami avec lui je suis sur que Scorpius est quelqu'un de très bien , toi et Rose êtes loin d'être bête et vous voir tout les 3 ensembles va faire évoluer les choses tu vera sourit-il et au fait en parlant de ça comment tes parents ont pris le fait que tu sois un Serpentard ?

-Plutot bien , papa à dis qu'il était très fier de moi , même papy et mamy on très bien pris ca , le seul qui est un peu plus réticent à cette idée c'est oncle Ron

-Bah Ron à toujours été quelqu'un de borné depuis qu'il est enfant tu verras Hermione arriveras comme toujours à le faire changer d'avis souris Hagrid , et je suppose qu'il ne sais pas encore que sa fille et toi êtes ami avec un Malfoy

-Non disons qu'on attende déjà qu'il digére la nouvelle de mon entrer chez les Serpents

-Il vaut mieu rigolas Hagrid


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain le premier match de Quidditch avait lieu celui-ci opposait Griffondor et Serdaigle . Pour l'occasion Albus et Scorpius avait rejoint Rose et Alise dans les gradins des Griffondor pour soutenir James , Fred et Sun qui faisait tout les 3 partis de l'équipe

-Venez là bas il y à de la place dis Rose en se dirigeant vers Tim assis plus haut dans les gradins

-alors Tim tu n'as même pas essayer les sélections ? Lui demanda Albus

-Non le quidditch contrairement à mes compères ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse souris Tim , puis je sais qu'avec ces 3 là on à déjà tout nos chances

-sauf contre Serpentard dirent Albus et Scorpius en même temps les faisant sourire

-Ah ouai demandât Rose attendons le match qui oppose les 2 on verra

-Très bien dirent les 2 serpentards

-Bonjours à tous et bienvenue cette nouvelle saison de Quidditch , je suis Christopher Jodan je sais que je vous ai manqué pendant cet été et pour ceux pour qui ce n'est pas le cas ben vous allez encore souffrir pendant 5 ans finit-il faisant éclater de rire les gradin , bref pour finis de plaisanter voici la meilleur équipe

-Monsieur Jordan le sermonna la directrice

-Pardon la meilleure équipe Griffondor ( monsieur Jordan!)entre donc sur le terrain avec sa nouvelle équipe composer cette année de leurre nouvelle capitaine Hope Mc Lagen après le départ de son frère l'année dernière , espérons qu'elle fasse autant de prouesse même si nous connaissons déjà ces qualité en tant que gardien, à sa suite nous pouvons apercevoir Fred weasley batteur depuis l'année dernière suivant les traces de son oncle et son père avec à ces cotés cette année Juliette Dubois nouvelle arrivante dans l'équipe espéreront que son talent sera aussi époustouflant que celui de son père . Notre attrapeur habituel Greg Siry maintenant en 5 éme va certainement encore briller cette année et enfin pour nos 3 poursuiveurs Kris Croy et notre duo d'enfer qui va certainement nous faire encore des étincelles cette année autant sur le terrain que dans le reste de l'école j'ai nommer 2 des maraudeurs James Sirius Potter et Sun Mc Fly après la présentation des Griffondor les applaudissement fusèrent des gradins rouge et or

-En face voici qu'arrive l'équipe des Serdaigle composer de son capitaine Eric Haley poursuiveur avec Kylie Brousse et bien sur notre merveilleuse Dominique Weasley qui va cette année encore j'en suis sur faire briller son équipe , a leurs suite se trouve leur gardien Julian Xero aux cotés de sa copine l'attrapeuse Kylie Su et enfin leurs 2 batteur sont composer de Alexandre Bott dans l'équipe depuis 2 ans maintenant et enfin leur petit nouveau j'ai nommé Laurent Fary ce fut maintenant au tour du gradin des bleu et gris d'applaudir avant que les équipe ne se place

-Attention le coup d'envoi est lancer Serdaigle attrapa la balle en premier Haley l'envoi à Weasley mais Weasley lui envoi un cognard qu'elle n'as pas pu éviter sérieux vous êtes obliger de vous battre entre cousin ? Vous êtes trop nombreux vous les Weasley( rire général) bref Potter récupère la balle et l'envoi à Mc Fly. Mc Fly fonce vers le goal et elle marque ! 15 points pour Griffondor . La balle est remise en jeux Griffondor l'intercepte Croy fonce vers le but mais Xero l'intercepte . Weasley la reprend , fonce vers le but des Griffondor et marque , 15 point pour les Serdaigle

Bref finalement le match se finit en éxécau avant que juste à la fin l'attrapeur de Griffondor n'attrape le vif d'or qui fit gagner son équipe . Toute l'équipe se pris alors dans les bras et les 2 capitaines allèrent se serrer la main .

-Félicitation Mc Fly tu as vraiment bien jouer sourit Alexandre en lui serrant la main

-Toi aussi lui dit-elle avec un sourire

« ellipses de 2 mois »

Les vacances de noël venait d'arriver et les élèves étaient pour la plus pars rassembler dans le Poudlard expresse Albus , Rose et Scorpius avait réussi à ce trouver un compartiment pour eux seuls tandis qu'Alise avait décider de rester avec son jumeau . Alors que Rose et Scorpius se disputait une partie d'échec sorcier Albus regardais le paysage défiler devant son regard

-Ahah Malfoy j'ai encore gagner ce qui veut dire que tu dois faire ton défis

-Je suis vraiment obliger ? Ce plaint l'héritier Malfoy

-Bien sur un paris est un paris

-Très bien soufflas le blond , Rose Weasley vous êtes véritablement la sorcière la plus intelligente et vous me surpasser dans tout les domaine

-Ah je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire enfin rigolas Rose

-Al' joue avec moi je t'en pris ta cousine triche

-N'importe quoi ripostas Rose c'est seulement des probabilités de …

-Merci Weasley la coupas Scorpius alors Al' ?

-Hein demanda celui-ci en sortant de ces pensées avant qu'on entende un gros BOUM ! venir de plus loin dans le train le trio passas alors sa tête pour vous des élèves super énerver ayant changer de couleur et Victoire sortir énervé de son compartiment

-Que c'est t'il passer demandat-elle à la bande d'élèves

-Les Maraudeurs ont ...commença un gardon

-J'aurai du m'en douter le coupas Victoire . JAMES, FRED ! commença t'elle à hurler en se dirigeant vers ou l'explosion venait

-J'adore ton frère Al' rigolas Scorpius en rentrant dans leur compartiment

-Scorp , les nouveaux Maraudeurs n'arrête pas de transgresser le règlement je ne voit pas pourquoi tout le monde les admires pour ça

-Mais parce qu'ils sont géniaux souris Scorpius ce qui fit commencer un mini débat entre les 2 qu'Albus préféra ignorer

Arriver sur le quai Victoire avait décider de lâcher l'affaire de la peinture dû au chantage de James sur le fait que si elle disait quelque chose à leurs parents il aurait révéler à son père son histoire avec Teddy du coup elle avait décider de leur donner simplement une retenu . Une fois les porte ouvert Albus sortis du train accompagner de Rose et Scorpius avant de dire au revoir à celui-ci ce qui n'écharpas pas aux adultes Scorpius rejoint donc ces parents et Albus et Rose les leurs

-Est-ce que vous venez de dire au revoir au fils Malfoy ? Demanda en tout premier lieu Ron

-Oui répondis simplement sa fille que sa mère étouffas d'un énorme câlin

-Comment ça ? S'énerva Ron

-Oh Ronald je t'en pris se plaint Hermione

-Oui c'est notre ami répondis Albus une fois que sa mère l'eu lâcher en fixant son père , dailleur est-ce que je pourrais l'inviter à la maison pendant les vacances ?

-Bien sur répondis Harry peut convaincu avant que son fils aîné en les rejoignent

-James il me semble que tu as encore fait des tiennes le sermonnas déjà sa mère

-Ginny s'il te plait laisse les respirer ils viennent d'arriver dis Harry en étreignant son fils

-Alors comment est Poudllard ? C'est bien Serpentard ? Commet sont les profs ? Commença déjà Lily en sautant partout

-Lily, Albus va tout te raconter dans la voiture rigolas Ginny à la vue de sa cadette , dailleur ou est Teddy ?

-Ah ton avis Rigolas Harry qui fixais Bill et Fleur qui étreignait Louis et Dominique mais Victoire manquait à l'appelle

-Bon je suppose qu'on va l'attendre soupiras Ginny en souriant

Bref une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé Teddy la famille Potter pu quitter la gare de king cross pour rentrer chez elle . Dans la voiture on n'entendais que la voix de Lily qui posai mille question sans même laisser le temps à Albus d'y répondre tandis que James s'amusais à embêter Teddy sur Victoire car à chaque fois qu'on parlais d'elle ces cheveux passait du bleu au mauve ce qui faisait éclater de rire l'aîné Potter. Il y à pas à dire on est jamais mieux que chez soi souris Albus après avoir passer une très bonne soirée entourer de sa famille . Alors qu'il commençais déjà à ce faire tard Teddy pris Lily qui s'était endormis dans le canapé dans ces bras pour la conduire dans son lit avant d'aller dans sa chambre . Peut de temps après les 2 garçons Potter très fatiguer eux aussi décidèrent de monter laissant leurs parents seuls . Alors qu'Albus était tranquillement installer dans son lit à lire il entendis toquer à sa porte . James passas alors sa tête dans la petite ouverture

-Je peux entrer Al' ?

-Bien sur vient répondis le Serpentard qu'est ce qu'il y à ? demandât il en se redressant dans on lit

-Je voulais qu'on parle un peu parce qu'on à pas encore vraiment pu depuis ton entrer à Poudlard

-C'est vrais que quand on était petit si j'était pas avec Rose j'était avec toi

-C'est vrai souris le Griffondor tu te rappelle de nos conversation qui pouvais durer des heures ?

-Oui souris Albus

-Bref ce que je veux te dire petit frère c'est que je suis fier de ton entrer à Serpentard , tu sais si je me moquait de toi avant ton entrer à Poudlard c'était surtout parce que j'espérais que tu serais avec moi mais bon ça n'as pas été le cas

-T'inquiète pas James , sans toi je n'aurais jamais été fier de ma maison c'est grâce à toi si j'ai su enfin bouger malgré tout les regards vers moi

-Après tout ça sers à ça un grand frère souris James , dailleur je sais que les regard qu'on portent sur nous à cause de papa ne sont pas toujours facile à assumer , tu ne sais jamais si les gens d'apprécient pour toi ou ton prestige , c'est pourquoi j'ai tout de suite eu confiance en les autres maraudeurs , Fred ben étant notre cousin , Tim était le fils d'un ami d'enfance de papa , il s'en fichait donc du prestige puis Sun est issus d'une famille moldu , elle n'as appris notre histoire qu'après avoir été notre amis , tu vois Al' les gens vrais se reconnaissent , c'est pourquoi même si oncle Ron m'entendais il me tordrais le cou je suis heureux que tu sois ami avec Scorpius , vous 2 vous vous ressemblez autant que vous êtes différent , vous êtes victime de votre nom de famille mais ça vous à rapproché

-Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me dis un truc aussi profond souris Al'

-Oui ben 'en profite pas non plus dis James qui redevint enfin le blaguer qu'on connais avant de se relever . Bref je vais te laisser dit-il en passant la porte

-Attend James le retint Albus

-Oui demanda t'il en repassant sa tête

-De temps en temps tu me passeras la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur ?

-Même pas en rêve

-James ! Se fis entendre la voix de leur père derrière lui

-Très bien mais de temps en temps seulement

-Merci souris Albus avant de se coucher dans son lit et de s'endormir

La première semaine vacance se passas donc tranquillement en famille , Lily retrouvant avec joie la compagnie de ces grands frères et eux retrouvant le plaisir de la taquiner toujours sermonner par Teddy le plus grand protecteur de Lily . Le 24 au soir tout la famille Potter-Weasley se retrouvas donc au terrier pour fêter noël en famille. Tout ce passais pour le mieux , Lily et Hugo courais partout , Albus et Rose discutais tranquillement , James et Fred discutais isoler avec Georges sur les nouvelles blagues que pourrais faire les maraudeurs à la rentrer , Dominique discutais de Quidditch avec son frère et que Roxanne s'amusais à embêter Molly et Lucy trop sérieuse à son goût . Pendant ce temps les adultes discutais à table et Teddy et Victoire se dévorais du regard sous les yeux moqueurs de Ron et Harry . Minuit arriva enfin et tout le monde offris ces cadeaux à tout le monde ( autant dire que ça à pris du temps ^^)avec Molly et toujours ces fameux pulls tricoter avec amour . Alors que tout les cadeaux avait été offert Teddy se releva d'un coup vers Bill

-Heum dit-il peut rassurer avant d'offrir mon cadeaux à Victoire j'aimerai faire une annonce dit-il sous le regard méfiant de Bill , alors voilà j'aime Victoire , et elle m'aime aussi et je sais que pour cette famille rien n'est plus important que la famille c'est pourquoi je me devais d' avoir l'approbation de ces parents avant de continuer notre relation mais sachez avant tout que Victoire est tout pour moi , que je ferai toujours tout pour la rendre heureuse et que jamais je ne l'as ferais souffrir

Attendris par ces paroles Victoire attendis avec appréhension la réaction de son père

-C'est bon tu as fini ? Demandât celui-ci

-Heu oui dis Teddy qui pâli de plus en plus

-Dans ce cas bien sur que tu as mon approbation gamin, je ne connais personne d'aussi juste et droit que toi comment voudrait tu que je confie ma fille à quelqu'un d'autre ? Rigolât-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux qui était devenu bleu pale avec le stresse

-C'est vrai demandât-il n'y croyant pas ces oreilles

-Bien sur lui souris Fleur et soyez heureux surtout

-Merci dit Victoire en se jetant dans les bras de ces parents avant que Ted ne se fasse attraper par Fleur pour les rejoindre .


	4. Chapter 4

La 2 éme semaine de vacance se passas tout aussi bien , Scorpius avait été inviter chez les Potter pour la semaine ainsi que Rose qui fut interdite de venir apprenant que le fils Malfoy serait là . Pour se faire pardonner Ron avait décider d'inviter Alise pendant 2 jours chez eux .

Chez le Potter Lily avait décider de rester au terrier avec son cousin , Teddy passait la semaine chez les Weasley avec Victoire et alors que Ginny faisait tout pour que sa maison sois acceuillant la sonette retentis , Albus déboulas donc les escalliers en courant pour aller ouvrir et se retouver face à son meilleur ami .

-Salut Scorp sourit-il . Bonjour monsieur et madame Malfoy

-Bonjour tu dois être Albus sourit la mére Scorpius nous à beaucoup parler de toi répondit-elle tandis que Drago lui adressa un signe de tête poli

-Albus ne laisse pas les inviter dehors enfin fait les entrer intervint Ginny en arrivant dérriere son fils

-Bonjour dit-elle poliment tandis qu'ils passaient la porte

-Bonjour répondit chalereusement la femme

-Weasley dit poliment Drago . Potter dit-il sur le même ton en voyant Harry débarquer dans le salon

-Malfoy répondit sur le même ton poli Harry et vous devez être Astoria

-C'est bien ça répondit joyeusement la femme

-Vous voulez un peu de thé ? Demandat Ginny

-Avec plasir répondit Astoria

Les 4 adultes commencérent alors à échanger des banalités tandis qu'Albus montrat à Scorpius son livre sur les équipes de Quidditch qu'il avait reçu pour noël avant qu'une explosion ne se fasse entendre

-Je suis désoler dis Ginny géner avant de se lever d'un coup pour monter les escallier en rage

-Papa à accepter que James invite le reste des maraudeurs rigolas Albus à l'oreille de Scorpius autant te dire que cette semaine va être mouvementé

-Trop bien rigolas Scorpius

3 jours passérent donc sous les 400 coups des Maraudeurs . Pour la plus grande joie des 2 Serpentards mais pas celle de Ginny . Un jours alors que Lily était revenu et qu'elle s'amusais à embeter Scorpius et Albus une furie rousse arriva de nul pard et ce jetas sur les 2 meilleurs amis

-Rose dirent-ils en même temps éttoner

-Et oui sourit-elle maman à reussi à faire changer d'avis papa je vais passer 2 jours avec vous sourit-elle

-Trop bien sourirent les 2 garcons avant de commencer à chatouiller la petite rousse ce qui la fit exploser de rire

Dans l'aprés midi les maraudeurs avaient décider de faire une partis de quidditch eux 4 contre Lily et le trio

-Malgré ce qu'on peux pensser les plus jeune se sont bien battus et le score fut très sérré mais les Maraudeurs l'emportérent quand même . Le soir même le réveillon de nouvel an eu lieu avec Hermione , Ron ( plus rochon que jamais) et Hugo d'inviter en plus chez les Potter . 2 jours aprés alors que chaque petit groupe vaguait à ces occupations Ginny arriva dans le salon accompagné de Lily et Rose

-Sun tu veux venir avec nous ? Nous allons faire les magasins entre filles

-Moi ? C'est vrai ca dérange pas ? Demandat la petite brune

-Ben non si on te propose sourit Ginny

-Alors oui j'accepte merci madame Potter sourit-elle

-Sun combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeller Ginny sourit-elle

-Desoler c'est l'habitude rigolas la Griffondor

-Et nous alors on ne peut pas venir s'insurgea James

-Tu est une fille peut être rigolas Lily

-Bien sur je suis jamie dit l'ainé Potter avec une voix aigu qui fit exploser de rire sa meilleure amie , sa petite sœur et sa cousine

-Non James vous vous restez la avec votre pére à tout à l'heure

-Ca fait bizzare de se retrouver sans Sun intervint Tim

-C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier que c'est une fille

-Je t'ai entendu Weasley fit la voix de Sun à l'autre bout du couloir

-Non mais je disais ca dans le sens que t'est aussi cool qu'un mec se defendit Fred

-Ouai Ouai rattrape toi comme tu peux lui dit elle en refermant la porte d'entrer faisant eclatter de rire James et Tim

-Fred commenca alors à marmonner et Tim à le charier tandis qeu James les observais en souriant , il n'aurait pas pu rever meilleurs amis

Pendant ce temps dans les magasin Ginny venait d'offrir plusieurs cadeux à sa fieulle et sa fille , Sun refusant tout simplement tout les cadeaux par politesse et ne voulant pas profiter de Ginny . Alors que les filles c'était arréter au magasins de Fred et que Rose et Lily regardais partout Georges montrat comme à son habitude à Sun ( et d'habitude aux autres Maraudeurs) ces nouveaux articles puis il l'emmena dans sa reserve accompagner de Ginny pour lui monter ce qu'il préparait de nouveau . Ginny vit alors le regard de Sun s'arréter sur une tout petite créature toute bouffis et toute rose

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandat la jeune fille

-Ca c'est un boursoufflet souris Georges je ne savais même pas qu'il m'en restait encore un , il à du rester dans son œuf pendant des années

-Il est trop mignion dit la griffondor émerveillés

-Tu le veux ? Je te l'offre lui dis atendris Georges

-c'est vrai ? Demandat elle toute heureuse

-Bien sur il auras besoin de quelqu'un pour s'en occuper et je crois qu'il t'as adopter

-Merci Georges dit-elle en lui faisant un calin

-Mais de rien dit-il attendris

Aprés cela ils continuérent leur chemin avant qu'il ne tombe devant un magasin de robe sorcier ou une magnifiue retint l'intention de Sun mais elle n'avais pas les moyen . Bien sur son regard n'avais pas échapper à ginny qui proposa d'aller boire un jus de citrouille au chaudron baveur . Elle demandat alors aux 3 filles d'aller garder une table qu'elle allais faire un truc avant puis qu'elle les rejoindrais . 20 minutes aprés alors que Ginny s'assis à table avec elles elle souris à Sun avant de lui tendre un paquet

-Tient ma belle c'est pour toi ?

-Pour moi ? Mais je ne peux pas accepter

-Bien sur que si aller ouvre le pour voir ce qu'il y à dedans puis c'est un cadeau on ne refuse pas un cadeau

-Trés bien dis la jeune fille en ouvrant le paquet avant de voir émerveillé la robe qu'elle avait vu tentot

-Oh Ginny comment tu as su ? Elle est magnifique je … c'est beaucoup trop

-Mais non et puis je suis sur qu'elle t'iras très bien

-Merci beaucoup dit-elle en souriant avant de lui faire un calin puis d'aller au toilette revetir cette robe .

Une fois de retour chez les Potter Sun se precipitas sur ces meilleurs amis en souriant

-Alors comment vous me trouver demadat elle en faisant un petit tour sur elle même

-Tu est très belle répondit James en souriant

-C'est ta mére qui ma la offerte elle est vraiment trop gentille

-Quand elle ne cris pas c'est vrai rigolas James

-J'ai entendu dis Ginny en passant la porte tandis que Jame avala difficielement sa salive ce qui fit éclatter de rire ces meilleurs amis

-Et ca qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandat Fred

-Un boursouflet c'est ton pére qui me l'as donner c'est un de ces ancien article qu'on à retouver

-Et tu va l'appeler comment ? Demandat Tim

-Heum , sifdjit dit telle en souriant

-Pourquoi sifdjit ?

-S pour Sun , F pour Fred , J pour Jame et le T de la fin pour Tim et aprés j'ai rajouter des lettres au milieu pour que ce sois joli

-Moi j'aime bien sifdjit répondit Tim et il à l'air d'apprécier aussi dit-il en caressant la boulle rose


End file.
